I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be broadcast networks that broadcast information to users, multiple-access networks that support bi-directional communication for users, etc. A multiple-access network may support unicast transmission to a specific user, multicast transmission to a group of users, and/or broadcast transmission to all users.
A wireless network may broadcast information to users in the network. It may be desirable to improve the coverage of a broadcast transmission. This may be achieved by using radio frequency (RF) repeaters. An RF repeater may receive an RF signal, amplify the received RF signal, and transmit the amplified RF signal. The RF repeater may amplify a desired signal as well as interference. Furthermore, noise from RF circuitry within the RF repeater may be injected in the amplified RF signal and may degrade the desired signal. RF repeaters may thus improve link budget but may cause a loss in network capacity.
There is therefore a need in the art for more effective techniques to improve coverage for a broadcast transmission.